Interviewing the Messenger
by Wannabe101
Summary: For my English class I was asked to write a paper interviewing a god or goddess in Greek or Roman turally, I tuned it into a PJO fanfiction of a sort. Review if you'd like me to review a god, goddess, or character from PJO or HOO. Also, if you'd like, submit some questions for me to ask in the interview. I plan on making this a series.


_**Interviewing the Messenger**_

Savannah had not expected the track suit, that's for sure. The giant gold staff wrapped with two slithering, hissing green snakes on the other hand, she did expect. This was the god Hermes she was interviewing after all. Lord Hermes strode in confidently and the demigod interviewer knelt in front of him out of respect.

"Greetings Lord Hermes, I appreciate you coming out today for this interview with _Pheme Gossip Magazine_." Savannah stayed bowed with her head down for her own safety, she's heard some nasty stories about people getting up without permission in front of more, let's say, formidable deities. Savannah wasn't necessarily afraid of the messenger, but when dealing with the touchy egos and unstable tempers of immortals, being cautious was always a good idea.

"You may rise child of Apollo. I am glad to be here, though, I do have to apologize for having to keep the interview short. Being the messenger of the gods is a time consuming task." The addressed demigod righted her posture and he beamed brightly at the girl. His clear blue eyes held the same mischievous glint that nearly all his children inherited. Eyes that made people want to check their pockets for missing items.

Savannah ushered him over to the two plush chairs that were arranged around a small table with only an old fashioned tape recorder. Pheme, the goddess of gossip and Savannah's boss, did like to keep up the vintage appearance around the office. To no ones benefit but her own, that also meant employees had to use vintage equipment.

"So, shall we jump right into the questions I have prepared?" she flipped through the short stack of printed paper, looking for the piece she had typed the questions on. Hermes agreed and Savannah launched into her first question after switching on the tape recorder.

"To start with something light and basic, which of the twelve Olympians would you absolutely hate to have the job of?" The question was simple enough, and if Savannah knew anything about the god in front of her, he'd always start off with a joke.

"With out a doubt, it would definitely be the big man. All that responsibility and power, I don't know how Zeus deals with it. Well perhaps that explains all his thunderstorm temper-tantrums." Hermes was quick to answer and his reply brought a smile to Savannah's lips. Not often did the magazine interview gods or goddesses as brave and straight forward as Hermes. Most of the time deities, nymphs and spirits alike were too cautious to speak of the King of the Gods in such an informal way. It gives a slight insight to the Lord of Thieves' relationship with his father. Hermes must not have been overly worried about being charbroiled.

"I take it, you have a good relationship with Lord Zeus, then?" She knew the answer, but for the sake of verbal evidence, Savannah asked anyways.

"We have a great relationship at the moment, we have for the greater part of our years together, too. Of course, we have had our spats, that may or may not have affected the mortals negatively, but what normal family hasn't?" Hermes' response gave his interviewer good grounds for a follow up question.

"Speaking of spats, how are you and Apollo doing? The Greeks have been buzzing about your last pubic argument." The question, surprisingly, didn't take away from the joking atmosphere. Hermes let out a great laugh.

"Funny you should ask, since the argument was about you. Indirectly of course. It was just an age-old, unimportant quarrel. A bit of friendly competition we gods have participated in for the better part of a millennium. It's just us boasting about the accomplishments of our children. Who's kids have collectively done the most or who's kid has preformed the greatest feat, ya know? It was nothing much, honestly."

"Well that's great to hear, some of us were scared the dynamic duo was splitting." Savannah kept up the smiling and continued to take note of Hermes' relaxed posture and pleasantly positive body language. All interviewers at _Phemes Gossip Magazine _made it a point to try to stay on the god's good side. They never needed anymore drama then their patron goddess already stirred up with her own articles.

"We would never! Apollo and I have way too much fun getting into trouble," Hermes pulled out a flip phone and checked the time," I think I have the time for one more question, but then I must return to work. I always have something else that awaits being finished."

"Alright then, this is a little random, but I'm liking the atmosphere. Has your winged hat always been a UPS cap, or does that change with time?" Savannah asked, and once again Hermes laughed. It was nice sound. His laugh wasn't creepy, overly powerful, or anything unnerving. It was just a normal, light-hearted laugh that made the listener want to laugh along with him.

"It definitely changes with time. A UPS cap would have stuck out back in ancient Greece, now wouldn't it? It's been many things: a shining golden helm, a post man's hat from the 1930's. It just depends on what fits in at the time." The god of good giving stood and offered a hand to help up the child of Apollo. She took it and stood. That was the conclusion of their interview.

"It's been wonderful meeting you, my Lord. Thank you for your time." Hermes withdrew his hand from hers to tip his hat.

"The pleasure's been mine," he said,and in a swift movement he produced a flower from his sleeve and pressed it into her hands. At first she was flattered, but then she realized he had stole the flower right off of her very own head. It was the rose clip from her hair. When Savannah looked back up Hermes had vanished. The interviewer cast a slight smile upwards. She knew he was the God of Thieves, but a magician too?


End file.
